Paper Cranes
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 08 - Kau pernah mendengar tentang seribu bangau kertas? Kau bisa mengucapkan permohonan dan itu semua akan terkabul - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 08**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paper Cranes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu dia kembali dari London, tapi ayahnya malah menyuruhnya untuk segera mengunjungi tempat pengerjaan proyek untuk mengecek perkembangan pembangunannya.

Pria dengan rambut berwarna grey itupun berjalan gontai menuju pintu apartemennya dan akan segera menuju lokasi proyeknya.

Sesampainya di lift, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kunci mobil!" Serunya sambil menepuk dahinya pelan.

Chanyeol pun kembali untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya dengan gerutuan yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa tadi ia lupa mematikan televisi.

"Kenapa aku sangat ceroboh?" Gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah yakin pintu apartemennya terkunci rapat, ia pun segera menuju parkiran mobilnya. Keadaan terlihat sepi sore ini, hanya ada dia dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat di trotoar jalan.

Namun baru saja ia membuka pintu mobil, seorang _namja_ mungil telah menubruknya dari arah belakang. Membuat Chanyeol kembali mendengus karena ada saja kejadian yang membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" Ucap _namja_ mungil itu sambil mengguncangkan lengan Chanyeol.

"Tolong aku! Ku mohon!" Lanjut _namja_ mungil itu sambil memelas.

Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, dua orang pria dengan tubuh besar dan berpakaian serba hitam berlari kearah mereka.

"Tolong aku!" Desak _namja_ mungil itu sambil terus mengguncangkan lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun ikut panik melihat ekspresi _namja_ mungil didepannya yang ketakutan.

"Cepat! Masuk ke mobilku!" Perintah Chanyeol dan _namja_ mungil itupun menurutinya.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit antara aspal dengan ban mobilnya.

Setelah merasa jaraknya agak jauh dan yakin bahwa orang-orang yang mengejar _namja_ mungil itu tidak mengikutinya, Chanyeol pun menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Eeuummm..." _Namja_ mungil yang duduk disebelahnya nampak sedang berpikir.

"Kau terjerat hutang?" Tebak Chanyeol tanpa babibu.

 _Namja_ mungil itu membulatkan mata sipitnya. " _Ne_!." Jawabnya cepat.

"Orang tua ku mempunyai banyak hutang di bank, dan mereka datang untuk menagihnya." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau yang dikejar oleh mereka?"

"Karena..." Cukup lama _namja_ mungil itu menggantung jawabannya.

Chanyeol masih diam menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari _namja_ mungil disebelahnya.

"Orang tua ku sudah meninggal, jadi orang-orang itu mengejarku." Ucap _namja_ mungil itu dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Benarkah? _Mianhae_." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

"Jadi, kemana aku harus mengantarmu?" Lanjutnya.

"Eeuummm..." _Namja_ mungil itu nampak kembali berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut namun ia nampak bingung dengan jawaban _namja_ mungil disebelahnya.

"Aku takut kembali ke rumah dan mereka akan datang lagi, aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar semua hutang orang tuaku. Bahkan aku sudah menyerahkan surat-surat rumah ku, namun tetap saja tidak cukup untuk melunasi semuanya."

"Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana?"

"Entahlah." _Namja_ mungil itu menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa tinggal di apartemen ku. Sebenarnya aku tinggal sendiri, tapi lebih baik daripada kau tidak punya tempat tinggal sama sekali." Tawar Chanyeol.

"Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu? Kau sudah menolongku untuk lolos dari mereka, dan sekarang kau menawariku tempat tinggal."

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku suka menolong orang lain." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang baik." Sahut _namja_ mungil itu dan ikut menampakkan senyum manisnya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Chanyeol kembali menepuk dahinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya _namja_ mungil itu bingung.

"Aku harus ke suatu tempat sekarang. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita kesana terlebih dulu?"

" _Ne_." _Namja_ mungil itu kembali tersenyum.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Chanyeol mengajak _namja_ mungil disebelahnya untuk turun. Awalnya _namja_ mungil itu memang ingin keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya kembali.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tunggu di mobil saja. Lagi pula kau tidak lama bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar ya." Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju seorang pria paru baya yang mengenakan pakaian rapi dengan jas dan dasinya.

"Kenapa orang itu ada disini?" Gumam _namja_ mungil yang tengah berada dalam mobil Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini apartemen ku, maaf jika terlalu berantakkan. Aku baru saja kembali dari London dan tidak sempat membersihkannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kamar kosong yang akan ia jadikan sebagai kamar _namja_ mungil yang baru saja ditolongnya.

"Tak apa, aku bisa membantumu membersihkannya." Sahut _namja_ mungil dengan surai dark brown itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa memanggil orang untuk membersihkannya setiap minggu." Chanyeol menampakkan senyumnya.

"Nah, ini kamarmu. Jika kau ingin mandi, kamar mandi ada disana." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan menunjuk salah satu pintu disudut kamar.

"Tapi, apa kau punya baju ganti?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat _namja_ mungil didepannya tidak membawa apa-apa.

 _Namja_ mungil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol segera berjalan keluar kamar, dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sepasang baju tidur lengan panjang berwarna baby blue.

"Semoga ini pas untukmu, itu sudah ukuran bajuku yang paling kecil." Ucap Chanyeol.

 _Namja_ mungil itu meraih pakaian Chanyeol yang disodorkan padanya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Chanyeol seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah keluar, ia kembali berbalik sambil menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol ramah. Ia pun kembali berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar _namja_ mungil bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol kembali berbalik sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Gomawoyo_." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur barunya. Memandangi seisi kamar yang telah dinobatkan untuk menjadi miliknya. Perlahan memori otaknya memutar kembali, teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol mengenal ayahku?" Gumamnya pelan.

 _#Flashback_

" _Mwo_?! Aku harus menikah tahun depan?!" Ucap Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap ayahnya yang sibuk membaca koran.

" _Appa_ , aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Lanjut Baekhyun setelah tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Baekhyun, pria itu anak rekan bisnis _Appa_. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang masa depanmu." Ucap ayahnya sambil melipat kembali kertas koran yang telah dibacanya.

"Tapi aku masih muda _Appa_! Umurku baru saja dua puluh tahun!"

" _Appa_ bilang kan tahun depan, bukan tahun ini."

"Tetap saja, apa bedanya." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

 _#Flashback End_

"Untung saja aku berhasil kabur." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Namun walaupun ia berhasil lolos dari kedua bodyguard sewaan ayahnya, mungkin ia tidak akan bertahan lama dalam aksi melarikan dirinya. Mengingat ia tidak membawa apa-apa selain pakaian yang dikenakannya.

 _Namja_ mungil itu menarik selimutnya mencapai dada dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Melupakan sejenak apa yang telah ia lakukan sekarang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok. Mungkin saja jika Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya, ia akan kembali ke rumah dan dipaksa untuk menikah oleh ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau belanja pakaian?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah sebuah distro pakaian.

"Kau ingin memakai baju itu terus?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sambil berlalu dan masuk ke distro lebih dulu.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun segera melihat pakaiannya dari atas sampai bawah lewat pantulan cermin didekat tubuhnya.

"Benar juga." Gumamnya lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang kini tengah sibuk memilih-milih baju untuknya.

"Sepertinya yang ini cocok untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sebuah t-shirt kerah V kepada Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang."

"Tenang saja. Aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Kau terlalu baik Chanyeol. Bagaimana aku akan membalasmu?" Baekhyun terlihat tak enak hati.

"Hmm." Chanyeol tampak sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi sekretaris ku? Aku membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantuku dalam pekerjaan karena aku selalu ceroboh dan pelupa." Lanjut Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ia membuat omelette rice yang ia pelajari dari internet.

Wajah manisnya tersenyum kecil setelah hidangan sarapan yang dibuatnya telah tersusun rapi diatas meja. Tinggal menunggu sang empunya rumah untuk keluar kamar dan menyantap makanan buatannya pagi ini.

"Kau memasak?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terkejut melihat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan tersaji diatas meja makannya. Biasanya setiap pagi ia selalu menerima delivery dari toko langganannya.

"Hanya masakan kecil." Sahut Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Not bad. Hampir persis buatan ibuku." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Tersirat rasa malu dalam ucapan Baekhyun, ia mengusap tengkuknya perlahan.

"Lalu, dimana ibu dan ayahmu? Mengapa kau tidak tinggal dengan mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka telah berpisah." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

" _Mianhae_." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Tak apa." Chanyeol tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak lama setelah berpisah, ibuku pindah ke New York dan menikah lagi. Itu terjadi tiga tahun lalu dan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung masalah keluargamu. _Mianhae_ , kau pasti sangat merindukan ibumu sekarang."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bisakah kau memasakkan ku sarapan seperti ini setiap pagi?"

"Baiklah, tidak masalah." Baekhyun menyanggupi.

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan sudah Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol di apartemennya. Jejaknya masih belum diketahui oleh ayah beserta anak buahnya. Untuk saat ini ia bisa bernapas lega karena telinganya mendengar kabar bahwa ayahnya itu telah terbang ke negeri sakura untuk mengurus bisnisya selama seminggu.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Seenaknya saja membatalkan meeting penting, dia bahkan membatalkannya setelah semua orang telah berkumpul diruang rapat." Chanyeol berdecak kesal sambil memasuki mobilnya.

Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Apa yang lucu?" Chanyeol bertambah kesal setelah melihat Baekhyun yang hanya bisa tertawa disampingnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja wajahmu berubah merah sekarang." Baekhyun kembali tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia lalu menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku. Menurutmu, kemana sebaiknya kita pergi?" Ucap Chanyeol yang mulai melepas rasa kesalnya.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika kita ke taman kanak-kanak?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya seorang wanita paru baya yang merupakan salah satu guru ditaman kanak-kanak yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datangi.

"Bolehkah kami bergabung? Aku dan teman ku sangat menyukai anak-anak, jadi kami mampir untuk sekedar membantu mereka dalam belajar." Ucap Baekhyun sopan.

"Tentu saja. Kami menerima siapapun untuk bergabung disini, selama itu adalah hal yang positif." Sahut wanita itu ramah.

"Silakan masuk." Ajaknya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kelas dimana puluhan anak-anak sedang bermain berbagai permainan masing-masing.

Beberapa anak tengah menggenggam sebuah crayon warna dan mencoretkannya pada sebuah kertas putih membentuk gambar gunung, matahari, atau manusia buatan mereka. Beberapa anak yang lain juga tengah sibuk menyusun balok-balok kecil yang mereka buat menyerupai rumah-rumahan.

Seorang _yeoja_ kecil berlari kearah Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

" _Oppa_ , ayo kesini." Ucap _yeoja_ kecil itu sambil terus menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan melangkah mengikuti mereka.

" _Oppa_ , bantu aku membuat bangau kertas." _Yeoja_ kecil yang menarik Baekhyun itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas origami berwarna biru.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa membuatnya." Aku Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih.

 _Yeoja_ kecil didepannya tampak murung.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Membuat bangau kertas saja tidak bisa." Chanyeol meraih kertas origami yang lain dan mulai melipat-lipatnya dengan cekatan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan satu bangau kertas dan memberikannya pada _yeoja_ kecil didepannya.

" _Gomawo_ _Oppa_." Ucap _yeoja_ kecil itu senang dan berlari menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja dengan dilipat, bukan digunting." Jawab Chanyeol bercanda.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Aku ingin sekali bisa membuatnya. Kau pernah mendengar tentang seribu bangau kertas? Kau bisa mengucapkan permohonan dan itu semua akan terkabul."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Memangnya, apa kau mempunyai sebuah permohonan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin ibuku kembali. Tapi, itu tidaklah mungkin."

Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena kembali membahas hal yang membuat Baekhyun bersedih. Ia pun mengambil lagi kertas origami berwarna merah dan mulai melipat-lipatnya. Namun bukan jenis bangau yang menjadi hasil akhirnya, melainkan setangkai bungai mawar yang memiliki detail hampir mirip dengan aslinya.

Chanyeol menyerahkan hasil origaminya pada Baekhyun yang kini telah kembali tersenyum manis.

" _Gomawo_." Ucap Baekhyun.

 _Yeoja_ kecil yang tadi bersama mereka kini kembali dengan membawa beberapa orang temannya.

" _Oppa_ , teman-teman ku juga ingin yang seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan bangau kertas yang telah dibuat Chanyeol tadi.

Namun pandangan _yeoja_ kecil itu tiba-tiba beralih pada bunga kertas ditangan Baekhyun.

"Apa itu bunga? _Oppa_ memberikan bunga itu padanya?" Tanya _yeoja_ kecil itu polos.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berarti kalian adalah sepasang kekasih." Sahut _yeoja_ kecil yang lain dengan gembira.

Seketika itu juga wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memerah.

"Adik kecil, itu tidak benar. Kami hanya berteman. Lagipula dari mana kau tahu tentang hal seperti itu eum?" Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku melihatnya di televisi _Oppa_." Jawabnya polos.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari _yeoja_ kecil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang rapat. Hari ini Baekhyun ikut serta dalam meeting karena Chanyeol yang akan melakukan presentasi.

Namun belum sempat mereka sampai ke tempat yang dituju, langkah Baekhyun terhenti setelah melihat seseorang telah berdiri tepat dihapannya.

" _Appa_." Gumamnya pelan namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Chanyeol karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

" _Appa_?" Ulang Chanyeol yang tidak yakin akan pendengarannya. Yang ia tahu, kedua orang tua Baekhyun telah meninggal dunia.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? _Appa_ mencarimu kemana-mana." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah ayah Baekhyun.

 _"Oh benar, ini sudah satu minggu."_ Batin Baekhyun. Lupa bahwa ayahnya telah kembali dari Jepang.

"Tuan Byun, apa maksud Anda, Baekhyun adalah anak Anda?" Tanya Chanyeol pada ayah Baekhyun.

"Ya Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah anakku."

Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut atas apa yang telah didengarnya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya sendu. Matanya memancarkan rasa penyesalan, terlihat memerah dan siap meluncurkan beberapa bulir kristal bening dari mata indahnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya berat lalu kembali mengarahkan wajahnya pada ayah Baekhyun.

"Saya permisi dulu." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya pada ayah Baekhyun dan berlalu pergi.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun namun tak ada sahutan.

" _Mianhae_." Gumamnya.

" _Appa_ , aku akan pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau sudah mengenalnya?" Tanya ayah Baekhyun pada anaknya yang tengah duduk melamun didepan jendela.

Tidak ada sahutan, Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menatap kosong pada butiran air yang turun membasahi bumi. Hatinya benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, pria yang tulus menolongnya, malah dibohonginya habis-habisan.

Jika ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia akan memilih untuk tidak melarikan diri dari ayahnya dan menerima perjodohannya. Maka dari itu ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama hampir dua bulan ini.

Entah sebenarnya ini rasa bersalah atau rasa yang lain. Hatinya benar-benar sakit setelah melihat Chanyeol berjalan menjauh darinya, meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh kembali.

"Baekhyun." Panggil ayahnya.

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Apa kau tinggal bersamanya selama kau melarikan diri?"

"Baekhyun. Kau mendengar _Appa_?" Ucap ayah Baekhyun sedikit keras.

Sontak Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ayahnya yang tampak tengah mengintrogasinya.

" _Mianhae Appa_. Tapi kami tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya ingin menolongku."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Appa_ percaya. Lagipula, mungkin itu semua akan terjadi lagi."

"Maksud _Appa_ , aku akan kabur lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Bukan itu, tapi mungkin kalian akan tinggal bersama lagi."

"Aku tidak mengerti _Appa_. Bicaralah dengan jelas." Ucap Baekhyun kesal karena ucapan ayahnya yang terlalu berbasa-basi.

" _Appa_ tidak salah pilih." Sahut ayahnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun semakin bingung. Namun setelah beberapa saat dia tersadar.

"Maksud _Appa_ , dia..." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya.

Ayahnya mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum, bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan putra semata wayangnya.

Baekhyun yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu hanya bisa membiarkan mulutnya menganga dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat sempurna.

"Apa dia mengetahuinya juga?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, sepertinya belum. Tapi kalau sekarang, mungkin dia sudah tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol berjalan melewati kamar tempat Baekhyun tidur dulu. Perlahan memori otaknya mengingat kembali kenangan bersama _namja_ mungil bersurai dark brown itu.

Senyumnya tiba-tiba terukir jelas setelah ingatannya memutar dimana mereka mengunjungi sebuah taman kanak-kanak beberapa waktu lalu.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu dan membuka lemari dimana terdapat baju-baju Baekhyun yang masih tersusun rapi disana. Ia merindukan _namja_ mungil itu, sangat merindukannya.

Ia sedikit menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Baekhyun waktu itu, tanpa mendengar penjelasan apapun darinya. Baekhyun pasti memiliki alasan kenapa ia sampai berbohong tentang orang tuanya.

Chanyeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Tertera sebuah panggilan masuk dari ayahnya.

" _Ne Appa_. ... _Ne_ , darimana _Appa_ tahu tentang Baekhyun? ... _Mwo_?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Seorang tamu telah menekan bel pintunya selama beberapa kali. Membuatnya kesal karena orang yang tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya itu adalah orang yang tidak sabaran.

Perlahan ia buka pintu itu sambil menampakkan wajah kesal, namun tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis setelah melihat siapa orang yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Chanyeol." Gumamnya pelan.

Benar-benar terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Masuklah."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tamu. Chanyeol meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Namun Baekhyun tidak berniat menanyakan apa isi kotak itu, lebih memilih diam sampai Chanyeol mau memberitahunya sendiri.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan namun tidak saling menatap. Duduk dengan kaku dan perasaan gugup.

" _Mianhae_." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Aku tahu kau punya alasan kenapa kau melakukan itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku ingin ibuku kembali bukan? Aku merasa kehidupan ku berubah setelah dia pergi, ayahku bersifat over protective padaku. Aku lelah, aku tidak bisa bebas pergi bersama teman-teman ku, aku sangat sulit melakukan apa yang aku mau, sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan kekasih, bahkan sekarang aku dijodohkan oleh ayahku." Ucap Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Ia ragu apa Chanyeol telah mengetahui semuanya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun yang panjang lebar.

Baekhyun mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Emm. Apa kau sudah tahu tentang ..." Baekhyun menggantung pertanyaannya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Emm, tentang ..."

"Tentang perjodohan?" Tebak Chanyeol dengan terkekeh kecil.

Wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah. _"Dia benar-benar sudah tahu."_ Batinnya.

"Aku baru saja tahu kemarin. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu waktu itu."

"Tak apa, kau berhak melakukan itu."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa kecil. "Mungkin ini memang takdir kita."

"Takdir?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau melarikan diri karena akan dijodohkan denganku. Tapi kau malah datang sendiri padaku."

Kembali, wajah Baekhyun memerah, sangat merah.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia meraih kotak yang tadi ia letakkan dimeja.

"Kau masih ingat dengan seribu bangau kertas?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menampakkan wajah bingung.

Chanyeol membuka kotak besar ditangannya yang ternyata berisi ratusan bahkan mencapai seribu bangau kertas warna-warni dari kertas origami.

"Aku membuatnya untukmu. Kau bisa memohon apapun sekarang."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau membuat semuanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa mengucapkan permohonanmu, berharap ibumu bisa kembali."

"Kau bercanda? Sudah ku katakan bahwa itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Tapi aku tahu ibuku selalu berada disampingku, dan dihatiku." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Dan sebagai gantinya aku punya permintaan lain." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak besar di tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Apa permohonanmu?"

"Aku ingin selalu bersama orang yang kucintai. Dan ku harap dia juga mencintaiku."

Baekhyun diam sejenak, melihat respon Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikannya. Ekspresi Chanyeol perlahan berubah, seperti perasaan kecewa?

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

" _Ne_?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

" _Mianhae_. Aku tak dapat menahan perasaanku. Tak apa jika kau ingin membatal perjodohan kita." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kepala menunduk.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu, bolehkan aku juga memohon satu permintaan?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sedikit memerah menahan tangis.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut, menahan agar air mata itu tidak mengalir.

"Aku ingin ada seseorang yang membantu dan mengingatkanku karena aku selalu ceroboh dan pelupa. Mengajakku ke taman kanak-kanak untuk bermain dan menyegarkan pikiran. Dan disetiap pagiku dia akan membuatkan ku omelette rice yang persis seperti buatan ibuku."

"Menikahlah denganku. _Saranghae_ Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
